


Milkshake

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: AU, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon
Summary: Diane and Kurt adjust to her pregnancy.Inspired by everytimeyougo's Unexpected.AU part refer to them being in their mid 40s.





	Milkshake

He stirred slightly, thinking he’d heard the door. He reached over to her side of the bed and found it was empty. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
“Diane?” He called softly.  
“Sorry” she whispered, appearing in the doorway, shoes in one hand, bottle of strawberry milkshake in the other. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“What time is it?” He looked at the shoes.  
“Around 3, I think.”  
“What are you doing?” She looked guiltily at the milkshake and then at him.  
“I really needed one, and we were out so I went to the store.” He groaned and lay back down.  
“What the fuck, Diane. We talked about this. If you want something, you wake me up and I’ll go. You do not go wandering around the streets in the early hours of the morning. You’re 5 months pregnant for God’s sake!”  
“Well, I was already awake, you have to be up at 4 and I drove to the store, so….” She shrugged and set the milkshake on the bedside table. She pulled her sweater over her head and climbed into bed, leaning back against the headboard with a contented sigh as she took another sip. He realised there was no use arguing with her.  
“He’ll think you’re insane.” He snuggled up to her and rested his hand on her stomach.  
“Who?” She took another sip.  
“The night clerk at the store. The famous Diane Lockhart wandering around in her pyjamas buying milkshakes.” She shrugged.  
“I’m having a baby in my mid 40s so he’s hardly the first thinking that. Anyway, he had weirder customers - what with it being 3 in the morning, so….” He groaned again.  
“Promise me you won’t do that again?” He gave her his most concerned, sincere look. She eyed him over the bottle. “Diane?” As if to emphasise the point, the baby kicked. She scowled at her stomach.  
“Traitor” she said. The baby kicked again. “What am I supposed to do when you’re out of town?”  
He had already made up his mind. After this trip, he would be staying locally. He had other work scheduled but he could re-assign that. If he could get out of the case in the morning in Baltimore he would, but it was too late. He’d be back in 3 days and there he would stay, he told her. She smiled and took a last sip of milkshake and lay down beside him. He held her close and kissed her, tasted the strawberry milkshake.  
“How many of those did you get?”  
“They only had three. I’ll get some more tomorrow. In the day.” She added. “She seems to like the strawberry one best.” He looked at her.  
“She?” He breathed. She covered her mouth with her hands.  
“Crap. I’m so sorry. I know you wanted it to be a surprise.” She groaned and rolled away.  
“She.” He whispered again and rolled her back towards him. She nodded. “A girl.” She nodded again. He leant forward and kissed her deeply, feeling overwhelmed as something burst inside him. In his mind he saw a little girl with blonde pigtails running through a field in summertime and laughing, clutching a small bottle of strawberry milkshake. A daughter, he thought. His daughter. He broke the kiss and pressed his cheek to hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her, breathing deeply the scent of her and the strawberry milkshake, trying to steady himself as his daughter kicked against them.  
“Fuck.” he whispered into her neck.  
“Yeah.” She whispered back, smiling. “And we’re going to have to stop swearing.” She felt him smile against her.  
His phone beeped on the bedside table and he rolled over to silence it, then rolled back to her, stroking the side of her face.  
“I’ve got to go.” She could see the pain and longing in his face, knew he wanted to stay.  
“I know. Travel safe and call me when you get there.” He lent forward and kissed her again.  
“Try to get some sleep. And no more late night shopping.”  
“OK.” She promised.  
He slipped out of bed and she heard him moving around, packing the last of his things. He kissed her gently again then left. 

She dosed for a while and thought she heard him return but he wasn’t there when she woke up. She showered and dressed, making her way into the kitchen, thinking about strawberry milkshakes. She opened the refridgerator door to find it was full of them. She smiled. He had returned, but just to drop of a good supply. She peeled the note stuck to the first bottle. It read: For my girls.


End file.
